Heart Of Love And Heart Of Pain
by Pixie Pop Rock Dye
Summary: Oliver Wood is feeling the gravity of his life coming down upon him. When he finds out he's going to have a baby. All he can do now is pray that the one he loves most feels the same.In this crazy drama. M for parts yet to come. Mpreg OxPPxO New part5 up
1. Chapter 1: The New Life Within

**Notes:**  
**I wanted to write a Percy and Oliver fic. like this mostly because I haven't read any like this before.  
So I'm going to be working on this one for a few days or so….  
Not to worry those of you that read my other story…I'll be adding more to it soon enough.**

**Also:**  
**This story has is an mpreg, Oliver x Percy/Percy x Oliver and then some.  
If you don't like it then don't read it period thank you. **

**p.s.**  
**J. K. Rowling owns everything end of story.**

**Enjoy **

**Pixie Pop Rock Dye  
**

**Hearts Of Love And Hearts Of Pain: **

**Ch.1 The New Life Within:**

_"Come again!?"_ Oliver had said when the healer told him his test result. _"You're going to have a baby."_ She said again with a great smile on her face. _"I… I… I can't be having a baby!"_ he said. _"I'm…no, no I can't 'have' the baby."_ he told her.

_"I meet a nice bonnie lass and fall for her and then she…she…."_he was cut off. Olive was sitting on an examination bed. But felt as he'd fall down from shock at any time now. The healer had just stood there in front of him giving him the worried look with a raised eye brow. _"Mr. Wood I as your healer forbid you from play Quidditch for remainder of the season." _

she said with a firm voice. _"But I'm a man"_ Oliver told her. _"I can see that Mr. Wood"_ she said. _"But you are also part Feta." "I not a feta"_ he said. _"Your blood test shows that you are." _After two hours the healer finally got Oliver to listen. _"Now Oliver"_ she said._"For your baby to grow well… You need to stay calm"_

Oliver just nodded his head. _"So may I ask who the father is?"_ Oliver was still rapping his mind around having a baby. Then she just had to ask the one thing he really didn't want to think about. The healer saw how down he started to look and dropped the whole thing.

Telling him to go rest the rest of the day and thing of how happy his…um lov…husband would be to hear the news. But as Oliver was walking out of the room…He became even sadder…For he knew for a fact that his so called 'husband' would be far from happy.

**Short opening I know… But this drama has just begun.**


	2. Chapter 2: In Lust Or Love

**Random talk form the fanfic writer:**

**When I started writing this I didn't think it'd be this long…  
I wonder how the next chapter is going to be?  
Ah, well moving on let the story go on…ah ha ha ha ha**

**-cough- ok I'm fine now. Read the story go on you'll like it… I just know it**

**- Smile**

**Ch.2 In Lust or Love:**

Oliver just couldn't seem to get to sleep as his healer had told him. Not after turning again and again in bed for an hour. _"Gods how did my life go so wrong!"_ he yelled. As if that would fix every thing he felt was a mass. As he sat in bad he began to think back to over a year ago. To that 'day' _(Flash Back)_ Oliver's team had just won the cup. And the fans loved it. For miles on end they yelled and screaming in prez. Life was at it's best in that moment.

Only Oliver couldn't see it. His mind was far from the parties and the joy. Because just as he got the winning point for his team. His eyes locked with that of a red headed youth in the crowds below. After that Olive pushed his way to the locker room. Passing up the chance to sign the lower half's of a small group of young witches. What did he care? That was noting compared to this as he saw it. Oliver jumped in the shower. _"Ah"_ he said as the cold water hit him.

He'd forgot the hot water was out. But no matter he'd take cold and clean over hot and sweaty. _"Have to do what I have to do to make myself look good for you baby" _he started to sing. Then he turned off the water put on his towel and walked over to his locker. All he had was a part of dark blue jeans,

a designer red and white shirt, and a pair of black-n-white sneakers he got from the muggle world. He wished now that he'd had something else to wear. But he didn't have the time to use he wand to change clothing. So he made do with what he had and packed up the rest of his things. _"Into the bag"_ he said and in went all of his Quidditch things. He closed up his bag and out of the lock room he went. _"Now if I could just see" _Oliver said as he tried to look over so many people.

_"This is crazy what am I doing?"_ he thought _"What if they doesn't even want to see me?" _Oliver kept looking about…but no such luck. _"Ah well"_ he sighed as he made his was to his prized red 3000flying hoarse sports car. He got in, tossed his bag in the back seat. He was about to leave and just go home. Thinking _"party no party it wouldn't make him feel any better either way."_ Then he remembered the little café near the dome.

He loved the double stuffed chocolate cake. Since it was so close by he decided to walk. As he hit the corner cross walk Oliver stopped dead in his tracks. His eye's had just locked on to the very person he'd just gave up on finding. He just stood there frozen for a moment. Just watching them walk along the sidewalk. That is until that someone stopped turned around and smiled and waved at him.

Poor Oliver the smooth talking get you into bed on date one. Still couldn't seem to make his legs move. Now that someone had been waiting hoping even for Oliver to wave back…But he didn't. So they slowly dropped their hand form the air…And from what Oliver could tell looked a bit sad as they went into the very café he was going to.

"_Oh, just great Oliver you've done it know if he did want to see you…well he sure as hell doesn't now"_ he said in a low voice as he ran across the stone street to get to the café. Oliver sighed as he walked into the café. He didn't have to look around long before he found his target. He was sitting at booth two tables over from a window that seemed to be look out of. He was wearing a cream yellow sleeveless sweater,

gray pants, and brown shoes. And his hair was as curly as ever. Oliver could feel his face getting hot as he walked over to the table. The young man looked up at him as Oliver open his mouth to say _"Percy"_. The young man quickly turned his head the other way. Oliver coughed because it felt a little weird saying his name after two years of not seeing him. Then he started again _"can I sit down?"_ he asked. _"Do as you please"_ was the reply Percy gave him. So he did. _"I… I'm…it's nice to see you after so long…" _Oliver as cut off by _"Oh, was it? I'm sure… 'You' showed it so well before Wood." _

He didn't sound as anger as Oliver saw it as he seemed sad. _"I am glad to see you...you do know that right?__I just didn't think you'd want to see me…" _Oliver looked away from Percy and down at the table. Percy turned back to look at him_"What do you mean didn't was to see you? I only go to Quidditch matches to see you… I…"_ he stopped when he realized he'd been talking loudly. At his words Oliver looked up at him again just in time to see

Percy's face was bright red. Olive was so taken with Percy at that moment he could have kissed him but he didn't. His lust for the red head before him was great…Or was it love? In time both would find out. _(End Flash Back)_ Oliver got out of bed went over to his desk. He then pulled out a bit of paper, a quill, and some ink. And began to write a very short note tell Percy he should come over to his place for lunch. With that he sent it off with an owl.

**So what do you all think so far? Please feel free to comment :)**

**See ya laterz**


	3. Chapter 3:The way we fit part1

**From the writer:**

**Ok people I'm back with more of this crazy love story….**

**Ch. 3 The way we fit part1:**

Percy Weasley was quite the young man if he didn't say so himself. He was tall and lien with his red hair and freckled skin. He was the third oldies son of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. At only 19 he was the Vice Minister of Magic. But none of those things seemed as great as the fact that he Percy Weasley was in love. And not just anyone no, he was in love with the one and only hot Quidditch player Oliver Wood.

Percy smiled to himself as he though of Oliver. How he had fancied him when they were in school. But being the worry wart that he was Percy never told him who he felt. Never in his wildest dreams thinking/knowing that Oliver felt the same way for him. Time pass and both went down different paths. Somehow find their way back to each other.

_**(Flash Back) **_Percy's head was spinning with joy when he saw Oliver Wood at a match. He didn't think his day could get any better. Until the moment that Oliver had asked him out after fallowing him into a café. Before Oliver stood up and smiled at him holding out his hand. Percy's whole face went red as he took Oliver's hand. The young man began to chuckle at this. As he and Percy left the café.

Oliver began to tell Percy about life after and in turn he did the same. Oliver had offered him a ride home. Before Percy knew what was going on he was sitting in Oliver's living room. "Oh my God's, I can't believe" just then his train of thought was cut off. Because Oliver was calling from the kitchen. _"Oi, Perce you want anything to drink mate?"_ "_Oh, no I'm fine thank you" _At that Oliver came back into the living room and sat next to him. _"So"_ he said eyeing Percy up and down _"tell me a little more about yourself" _"Well isn't much more to tell really.

I'm up for the job as vice at work but I don't think I'll get it" Percy said with a sigh. "I know you'll get the job Perc and you'll be great at it. He smiled. Percy was about to say something on the line of thank you. But Oliver stopped him with a kiss. It was soft and light. Percy had only dreamed of such a thing. He knew now that the real thing was much better. Before it got any deeper Oliver pulled away. Percy moaned in protest. But Oliver knew better. Thinking _"Olli mate you've got a stop. You don't want this to be a one night kinda deal."_ Percy was ready to kiss him again. But Oliver had said _" it's getting late yeah? Let's get you home"_

They didn't say a word in the car. When they got to Percy's door on the second floor. Both said good night. Oliver had tried to kiss him. But Percy turned his head and said _"I'll see you tomorrow"_ before hurrying into his apartment and closing the door. Oliver left. Percy didn't get to sleep for a long time. He just kept wondering if he'd done something wrong that night he and Oliver had kissed.

Forgetting the fact that Oliver kissed him. But that was put to rest when he and Oliver went out the next night on a real date. And two days after that they went out again. Then a mouth went by two mouths a year they were still together. _**(End Flash Back) **_. Percy had be spent almost half the day at his desk working on the a new law plan to help Muggels work side by side with wizards. At 30mins till 4pm. He'd gotten an owl form Oliver asking him over for lunch.

Percy smiled at this and owl'd him back at once. _"I'd love to have lunch with you love"_

He'd wrote. Percy was half way to Oliver's door when he started to worry. _"Maybe he's ask me over to break up"_ he said in a low voice _"Or"_ he said _"maybe he wants me to move in. Mum did say it's about time we get a move on it. I mean you're not getting any younger"_. Percy was now face to face with the door about to knock when Oliver opened the door. He was a head taller then the young man before him at 6'2. Percy was only about 6'1. They smiled at each other. As Oliver told him to come inside.

**What a way to end this part…Is it starting to get hot in here? lol**

**See you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: The way we fit part2

**Notes:**  
**I hope you enjoy the story.  
What do you think will happen next ? **

**Ch. 4 the way we fit part2:**

The evening had gone better then Oliver planed. After dinner they both sat in front of the fireplace in the newly changed living room. Oliver had hugged Percy lightly. Percy took note that Oliver was shaking a bit. Why? His lover never had done that before. _"I love you"_ Oliver said in his ear. Then he pulled back and looked at him really looked at him. _"Come on Olli you've got to tell him"_ he thought _"he's going to find out anyway…"_

"_Perce do…do you remember when we slept together?"_ Percy wasn't sure of where this was going. But he remembered the first time they'd made love. It was after a movie in the Muggle world. They'd come back to his apartment Oliver kissed him hard on the lips. It was so full of passion that Percy moaned. The door opened and they walked in never once breaking the kiss. They moved past the front rooms into the bed room. Oliver's rough kisses gave way to soft one's that went down Percy's neck. As Oliver made his way back up to his mouth Percy's head fell back as his moans were covered by

Oliver's mouth and tongue that moved in between his own. Percy had fell onto the bed pulling Oliver down on top of him. Oliver had stopped kissing him long enough to ask _"Are you sure" _Percy began to kiss him. Rolling them over so that he was on top. Oliver took out his wand whispered something. And their clothing was gone just like that. Percy blushed at this. But Oliver pulled him even closer and deepened the kiss.

His right hand moved down Percy's back and his fingers found their way to Percy's spot. He began to test it. Percy had started to moan again. And then Oliver had stopped and removed his fingers. Percy groaned at this and began to talk saying things like…please…now…need and started to kiss along Oliver's neck. Oliver did the same to him. Then he covered Percy's mouth with his own. To stop Percy from screaming as he entered himself into Percy.

Moving himself in and out again and again. The pain was great. But the wonderful feeling was even greater. Percy called out Oliver's name. As they went on into the night like this… _"Perce? Are you listing?"_ _"Oh, of chorus love"_ Oliver started again "_well that night" "the first night"_ Percy asked. "_No Plum the night three weeks ago."_ _"Oh, what of it" _he asked _"Was I not good"_ he said in a small voice. _"You were wonderful love"_ Oliver said as he kissed him on the cheek. _"But something's come up and I think you need to know" "Something like what"_ Percy said with a look of worry on his face. Oliver looked away from him. _"Oh, no I can't do this I can't tell him."_ He thought. _"It's ok"_ Percy said turning Oliver back around to face him. Oliver had tears in his eyes.

_"why's he crying? He never cries. I'm the one that cries all the time…I'm…Oh My God he's going to break up with me."_ Percy thought. _"Oliver" _he said in a low voice. _"I going to have a baby"_ Oliver said quickly. _"You what!?"_ Percy said his voice growing load. _"I'm going to have a baby"_ Oliver said again slowly. _"Percy I..."_

"_NO OLIVER WOOD I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT"_ he yelled and stood up. Oliver just sat there look at him as if he'd been hit. _"YOU WANT TO BREAK UP WITH ME THAT'S FINE!!! BU...BU...BUT THIS!!!"_ _"Please calm down love let me…"_ Oliver started and was cut off. _"LOVE! You say? That's rich coming form you after you've been cheating on me and knocked the little monster up!" "I didn't"_ Oliver began to cry again _"stupid hormones_" he thought. _"YOU DID! WHO IS SHE OLIVER?! I'll HEX THE LOT OF YOU INTO THE OTHER WORLD!" _At that Oliver stood up and began to yell _"I DIDN'T KNOW ANYONE UP! YOU DID YOU TWIT"_ Percy just looked at him in shock. _"What"_ he asked voice still load. _"You heard!"_ Oliver said he was so mad at Percy.

"_I can't believe you think I'd cheat on you!"_ Percy was taken a back. _"B-But if you didn't then?" "You tell me? You are the one who got me into this whole mass"_ _"Bloody hell my job and perfect six pack body are over"_ _"Perce? Perce?"_ Oliver called but it was too late Percy had passed out. Oliver picked up his lover and walked to the bed room and placed him on the bed. Then sat in a chair near the bed and waited for the other young man to wake. _"God I shouldn't have told him yet"_ Oliver said to himself. _"If only I hadn't let him"_ _**(Flash Back)**_

Oliver and Percy made love like to wild cats in heat. Percy was always so willing and open that Oliver couldn't stop himself form taking him. But tonight was different tonight Oliver had told Percy _"You show me every night how much you love me."_ Oliver kissed him lightly _"Let me show you how much I love you"_ Percy didn't understand what he meant until. Oliver kissed him and pulled him onto the bed down on top of himself.

Percy began to kiss him. God he wanted it so bad. Oliver let Percy remove his boxes. Watching as Percy took off his own then Oliver had asked to be taken. _"No don't take them out"_ he'd moaned liking the feeling of being toughed there. But Percy had removed his fingers. Placing kisses all over Oliver's face while using his hands to part the young mans legs. Oliver lifted himself up just long enough for Percy to enter him.

Thinking_"Oh Marlin, I never knew it felt so…"_ he yelled Percy's name. Percy was just starting to get use to this and began to pick up his speed. Moving in and out of the other faster. Oliver came and so did Percy. But it didn't stop there. They kept at it the whole night into the morning.

Going another 5 or 8 times Oliver on top moving inside of Percy. Then switching so that Percy was the one pushing inside of Oliver. Switching again and again the last time Percy was on top. _**(End Flash Back)**_

_"Olli"_ Percy said sitting up in bed. _"What happen" _he asked

_"You passed out love"_

_"Oh I had a dream Olli that you said you were pregnant"_ he said smiling.

Oliver sighed _"It wasn't a dream Perce I did say that"_

**Hm…Now it's really heated? Poor Olli**

**Did I leave you wanting more? **


	5. Chapter 5: The Nightmare

**Random Note:**

**Ok kiddies I'm back with more of the story for your read pleasure.**

**Also Note:**

**That today you get a double update. That mean you can all so find a new chapter of my 1****st**** story  
'Flower of the Court: The Blooming of Night & Day'. Check it out if you have time.**

**Ch. 5 The Nightmare:**

"_W-W-What"_ Percy asked dumbly as if he'd heard wrong. _"Perce"_ Oliver said softly as he got up form the chair and moved closer to Percy_. "No!"_ Percy said weakly. Seeing the hurt look in his lovers eyes Oliver had tried to rub the young man's cheek. Only to have his hand knocked away. He tried again only to see a frantic Percy moved away from him in horror.

All the while saying _"it can't be"_. Oliver just looked at him. After a moment or two Percy finally said something else. _"H-How" _he asked. _"Well when two people…" "No"_ Percy said _"I mean how did you get…get". "I'm part male Veela. Also know as Feta" "You can't be…" _Percy said in disbelieve. _"Gods, Perce I'm so-so sorry…If I'd known" "You'd what?"_ Percy said angrily in a low voice.

_"Don't even say that you'd never have let me…you know what" "Or is it going to be the lie about if only we'd waited!?" "Perce"_ Oliver said calmly trying not to get upset. _"I love you" "Oh"_ Percy said _"it's that lie" "No dammit! I do love you!" _Oliver said finally starting to get mad.

_"If you loved me"_ Percy hissed _"You would not have done this to me!"_ As he got out of bed and moved for the door. Oliver saw this and cut him off by blocking the door. _"Just listen to me Perce!" "I've listened to enough thank you!" _he hissed _"Now move or I swear to Merlin!" "No, I know you don't mean it" _Oliver half yelled looking down at the other young man. Percy then pulled out his wand. _"Now look here Plum just put that down" _

Oliver said trying to sound calm. _"Don't Plum me Oliver Wood! After what you've done!" "What I've done? I didn't do this to hurt you. Hell I didn't even know. It just happen!"_ He rested a hand on Percy's shoulder. _"But"_ Oliver said before taking in a deep breath. _"I know we'll over come this mate. Because we love each other." _He said with a happy sigh as he pulled Percy into a deep hug. Percy hugged him back just as warmly.

Oliver sighed again and smiled to himself. Then Percy let him go and pulled away. Looking up into Oliver's eye's he said _"I don't love you"_. It was almost a whisper but Oliver had heard it. His eye's widened in shock as those words hit him. He realized that all that evening he'd been the only one really using the word 'love'. _"But you do love me"_ Oliver could hear the crack in his own voice. _"No, Oliver I do not"_ Percy then pointed his wand at the door and said

_"Key-rat-ta-kiss"_ and a magical wind moved Oliver out of the way as the door flow open. As Percy walked out of the room Oliver tried to pull himself back together. Then he started to yell _"All this time you complain about you this and you that!" "But what about me?" _He didn't wait for Percy to reply. _"I'm the one having this-this baby. I'm the one that's hurting, I don't have my great job, my perfect body will be gone, oh and let's not forget I still have to tell my mum and da."_

He yelled even loader _"ALL I NEEDED WAS JUST A LITTLE UNDERSTANDING FROM THE PERSON I LOVE, THE PERSON WHO'S CHILD I'M CARING…._ _**AND NOW YOU SAY YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE ME!!!**_" All this time Oliver had been yelling at him, Percy hadn't even turned around to face him. But now that he did. He saw that Oliver was pointing his wand right at him the only thing between them was the living room sofa.

_"Do what ever you like but know that we won't be seeing each other anymore."_ Oliver was have yelled _"Flair-re-toe"_ And a flam was shot from his wand right into Percy. Who jumped out of the way just in nick time. It was pure luck on his part. He just looked at Oliver coldly from the floor as he got back on his feet. Then said _"Invisible-less"_ Oliver fall to his keens looking at Percy in disbelieve. _"No, don't leave me"_ he said half sobbing. It was so alien to him to be crying like this.

_"Please"_ was the last thing he said. As he watched Percy opened the door and disappear into thin air. Oliver just sat there staring at the open door as if Percy was going to walk back in at any time now. And say it was a joke. But he didn't. For what was left of the night Oliver cried, for his life gone wrong, his parents he hoped would understand, his lost love, and then he cried himself to sleep.

**Let's talk to the cast:**

**Writer **_"That was so sad"_

**Oliver**_"Who are you telling that arse"_

**Percy **_"Oh piss off the lot of ya"_

**Writer **_"Who do you think you are talking to?"_

**Percy **–rolls eyes-

**Oliver**_"Bloody hell"_

**Preview Of the next chapter:**

Oliver was really starting to show.

On this fine Monday after noon

he was to meet his mother for lunch.

Percy had found himself wondering about things again.

He'd left work early. Then…

**See you all next time**

**-smile**


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking The Ice

**Note From Me To You:**

**Ok my wonderful readers 1****st**** off sorry I haven't updated in so long.  
My computer kind ah died on me for a while.  
But I finally got that fixed for now anyway. **

**So on with the show ah, story **

**-smile**

**Breaking The Ice:**

Oliver woke again in the middle of the night like he always did and ran to the bathroom. He was use to it by now. He sadly had morning, noon, and night sickness. But that wasn't what was really bothering him. For the past month or so he'd been having nightmares… about when _"he"_ left.

After rinsing out his mouth in the bath room sink he made his way back to bed. It was really a lovely night out from what he could tell. As he looked out the window from his bed then he began to rub his stomach. Something he'd been doing a lot these past two months.

He then looked form the window down to his slightly showing belly as he started to sing to his unborn child sleeping within himself. Oliver let out a sigh in the mist of singing. He was letting himself worry again about the future. "_But don't you worry baby" _he said _"I love you more then anything else"._ With that he fell asleep.

Oliver woke the next day an hour to noon. He began running around like crazy. He didn't know what to wear. Clothing was ever where in his room. A ton of dress shirts on his bed, a few parts of pants over the chair by it, some ties on the floor. He was meeting his mother at 2:30pm for tea. She wanted to see him she'd said in the letter he got the day before. What she didn't know was Oliver had big new to share with her.

He finally picked out a sort sleeve lavender dress shirt, white pants, and matching shoes, no tie. For the first time ever he'd beaten his mother and arrived at the tea shop a head of her. A waiter showed him to there table. It as out side in the middle of a garden a few other people were seated here and there enjoying the day as well. Oliver sat down, ordered a lager banana strawberry tea and waited for the other half of his party to arrive.

When the waiter retune Oliver thanked them and fall back into daydreaming again. He didn't notice when his mother arrived. Or that she'd been calling his name. "Oliver" his mother began as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. _"Mother" _he said in a bit of shock as he looked up at her.

And she smiled _"I see you've been here for some time"_ as she pointed at his drink then took her seat across from him. _"Mother, what did you want to talk to me about"_ Oliver asked. _"Oh, nothing really love, I just wanted to see how you've been"_ She looked at him square _"You haven't called or owled in months" _

_"I know I'm sorry mother I just I've just…."_ "Oliver? What's wrong dear?" "Mother I'm I've got something to tell you" he looked at her then he looked down _"I can't do this I can't"_ he thought. Seeing this his mother gave him pained look of sorrow as if to say it's fine you can tell me.

_"Mother I'm…I'm pregnant" _he said in a low voice. And waited for her to freak out , yell, and then leave. Yeah leave and have nothing more to do with me or my child…He was on the edge of tears now. _"I know dear"_ his mother said Oliver just looked at her in disbelieve.

**End note:**

**So where do we go from here I wonder?**

**p.s. look out for an update for my other story soon.**


End file.
